


Delinquent

by Fantasy_dreamland



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche Plot, Gay, I love these clueless idiots, M/M, Omg they are so gay, Romance, Someone get them together already, Thinking about each other, did i mention gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_dreamland/pseuds/Fantasy_dreamland
Summary: Scott becomes a tutor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this first chapter ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment below √

Scott was a quiet and hardworking student. Never asked questions but always achieving excellent grades. He didn't have any friends either, mostly because he was too shy.

 It was a warm Tuesday afternoon, the bell had rang and he was about go to his next class until professor Xavier called him.

"Scott, do you mind staying a few minutes? I'd like to have a word with you. "

Scott froze. Was he in trouble?

Xavier noticed his nervous expression and smiled. " Rest assured, Scott , you're not in trouble. I merely want to request a favour."

Scott let out a breath of relief and sat down in the chair across from Professor Xavier.

"Now, Scott , do you know Pietro Maximoff? "

Pietro Maximoff. Scott knew him obviously. Pietro was the school prankster and always found a way to get himself into trouble.

"Yes, sir. I know him ."

"Good. Now , you see, Pietro's grades have been slipping. I'm afraid he's failing some of his classes and the teachers can't stand him."

Scott frowned. "What do you want me to do about it, sir ?"

" I want you to tutor him , Scott . You're a top student, aren't you ?"

Scott's jaw dropped. "B-But Professor! I barely even know him! It's gonna be so awkward! "

The professor smiled again. He was really getting on Scott's nerves. " Scott, this is a great chance for you to improve your social skills. It's a win-win !

_No it most certainly is not_

_"_ Now, I would like you to create a timetable for your meetings and agree on a location with Pietro. "

Like the inescapable pull of gravity, there was nothing Scott could do about it. He swallowed. " Yes, Professor. "

It's gonna be a  _long_ school year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting.

They had agreed to meet in the school library the next Friday. Scott was waiting for him while nervously drumming his fingers on the table. He was also annoyed that Pietro was late.

_Where is he ?_

Pietro arrived 2 minutes later , breathless and holding two cups of coffee .

"Before you criticize me for being late, I bought coffee and I didn't know what you like so I just got a latte but I also took a long time to choose and the line was really long so there, you can't blame me."

Scott took a moment to register what Pietro said before he smiled. _That kid talks way too fast._  

"It's alright Pietro, thank you."

His heart skipped a beat when Pietro smiled widely.

After settling down, Scott looked at his list and pursed his lips. " What subject would you like to start on first?"

Pietro frowned, " Chemistry is the worst."

" Chemistry it is then."

Scott started with the basics .

" Explain Chemistry ."

"Its the pits ."

*Sigh* " Chemistry is the study of the composition, structure and behavior of the atoms and molecules that make up all forms of matter.  "

"How smart are you?"

" You're off topic."

With Scott's help, Pietro slowly made progress and was able to understand Chemistry better. 

Scott also learned a few things about Pietro like the small details. Like how he bites his pencil eraser when he doesn't understand something.

Pietro was also a funny and upbeat person, constantly  joking and making Scott laugh. 

Scott would never admit it but he enjoyed Pietro's company.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, it's me. Is anybody still reading this ? Im not sure if i feel like continuing this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick look at what happened over the past months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone after weeks of waiting here we are !! It's much longer and I'm actually very very proud of it. I hope u love it too.

Every week Peter and Scott met up at the library and studied.

When the weather was sunny out Peter would drag Scott out into the gardens and under a shady tree where they could study surrounded by nature.

When they took breaks , Peter always insisted on having a small picnic with him. How Peter always has snacks is a mystery to Scott but he didn't mind because Peter knows that Scott  **loves**  chocolate and always gets a handful of them for him.

But education wise, Peter has been showing great improvement on his studies and gets an occasional "A" now and then.

Scott would never admit it but during these past months, Scott looked forward to seeing Peter every week , and impatiently waited for Friday to come .

Scott didn't understand it, but there was something about Peter that made his heart flutter . Maybe it was his cocky smile, or electric blue eyes or the fact that he always somehow finds a way to make him laugh. More than once Scott finds himself daydreaming about him .

_I wonder if Peter thinks about me_

**Peter's Pov**

Peter thinks its unhealthy how many times he thinks about Scott.

At first he didn't show much interest as Scott was a quiet person, but over these past months he had really got to know Scott.

It was safe to say that being with Scott had made him happier . He was also embarrassed to say most of his time was spent plotting ways to ask Scott out. One of them involved a hot air balloon and spray paint but Peter crossed that off.

Peter was so grateful for Scott. He managed to pass his papers. Although he was nervous for the finals at the end of the year, Scott always calmed him down with his reassuring smile.

 **Oh that gorgeous smile** , one if the many things Peter loved about Scott. Maybe it was creepy, but Peter liked watching Scott read or do his work quietly. His eyebrows crease, his mouth pursed . Peter felt like he just wanted to freeze time so he could admire Scott for all eternity .

Peter was also more open around him. He talked to Scott about his family, childhood and all the pranks he'd done . He showed Scott pictures of his sister and him as a baby and seeing Scott laugh made him have butterflies in his stomach.

_Sigh... I wonder what Scott thinks about me_

* * *

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did u love it ? Say u love it in the comments... please...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thanks Scott

The finals were getting closer, and Peter was a nervous wreck. If it weren't for Scott,he wouldn't have known what to do.

This time, they met every Friday and Saturday so they could cram more studying into their schedules .

During the finals, Peter realized he knew most of the answers and finished all the papers with ease .

When the results came out , Scott passed every paper with flying colors and, to most people's surprise, so did Peter.

Peter was so happy that the first thing he did when he saw Scott was greet him with a  **big** hug.

" Wha- Peter !?! " Scott stuttered,pushing his glasses up and hoping Peter couldn't see his flushed face.

Peter saw obviously, and that only made him happier. " Awwww is someone embarrassed ? " He said in a tone that should only be used on babies.

" Shut up" Scott muttered and punched an amused Peter on the arm. " What's this all about? "

" You helped me passed my tests , Scott , I'm thanking you ."

"Oh! Um, well , glad I could help !"

" Actually, I um- wanted to treat you to uh you know lunch .? " Now it was Peter's turn to blush.

" Oh... Me? " Scott's face was now vaguely similar to a tomato.

 "Am I looking at anyone else? Anyway hope you like tacos pick you up at 1 ok bye !! " And Peter was off before Scott could say Anything .

Scott just stood there , processing everything that just happened.

_Is this a date? Peter looked so embarrassed could he really...._

Scott looked at his watch , only 45 minutes left ... 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens over lunch

Peter arrived 10 minutes early.

He greeted Scott with a wide smile. " Come on ! I figured we'd go early ," and without waiting for a response , grabbed Scott's hand and dragged him away.

_Oh wow his hand is really warm_

They arrived 3 minutes later and sat down . Immediately Peter start recommending his favorites and saying like 10 different things at the same time. "You know the veggie taco is pretty good " and "I swear, the chicken is to  _die_ for " and "One time , My  _ **hard**_ taco was  ** _soft_** !  **SOFT**!!! 

Scott smiled softly while listening to Peter . He was really amusing.

in the end, Scott ordered the same thing as Peter and for a while there was an awkward silence between them. Scott's mind raced with conversation starters he could say but he couldn't seem to say anything .

It was Peter who spoke first.

" Tell me , Scott ... Have you ever had a  _partner ? "_

" What ?!! N-no ! I've never had a boyfriend before ." Scott stuttered out nervously .

 Peter raised his eyebrows . "  _Boyfriend ?..._ "

 Immediately Scott realized what an idiot he'd been . He wasn't ready to come out and now he'd just gone and told his only friend . _Shit He probably thinks I'm a weirdo now !_

 Peter saw Scott's pale face and quickly reassured him " No no it's okay!! I don't judge , you can relax . Besides , I swing both ways myself ," Peter thought for a moment and then added with a smirk , " Although I do lean towards men more .... " 

  _Oh_ _my god is that a confession ?? What do I do ? Think !!_

 _"_ I like you " he blurted out and as soon as he said it he regretted it and all he could do was cover his face and look down.

 Scott froze when he felt Peter stand up and sit next to him , putting a hand on his back .

" Scott , come on, look at me ."

" Why should I ? I just humiliated myself in front of my crush ."

" No you didn't and besides , you haven't given me a chance to confess yet. " 

 Scott looked up at him with wide eyes . " What..? " 

 Peter rolled his eyes ," I like you too dumbass . You know for someone that smart you are pretty dense."

 Scott blushed and punched him softly on the arm , " shut up you dork " . But deep down he was thinking this was the best day of his life.

" Sooo are we a couple now ? Like , do you wanna go on dates and stuff..."

" Oh! Uh yeah of course I do . " Scott grinned.

"Awesome." Peter leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek and put his arm around him, pulling him closer . Scott instantly relaxed and snuggled into Peter. "You're probably gonna think this is weird , but I have an important question , or well, important to me."

Scott looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

" When we spoon, do you wanna be in front or be the one spooning?" Peter asked , smiling.

 Scott chuckled ," Front."

" Great! I was hoping for that ."

Scott smiled as he leaned in for a kiss .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! So now they're together , do u want me to like , write down what happens in their relationship ?  
> And if so , do you want me to continue it here or separately ?  
> Leave a comment below ✔️

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be working on chapter 2 :-D


End file.
